Home
by Rumbelle96
Summary: Set when the Group are on the road after Terminus. Carol find out that they are close to the Luxury house that she grew up in and the Group find shelter in Carols childhood Home. Follow the group as they find happiness and laughter Again xx (Carol and Daryl shipping)
1. Chapter 1

The group were huddled around a car they had manage to find abandoned along the tracks. They had been on the road for a few days and were hungry, exhausted and Hot. They had all managed to survive the Terminus group thanks to Carol. They now had no where to go and had been sleeping rough for a few days which they had done before but now they had Judith they knew the couldn't for long. They were currently looking at an old map the had found somewhere down the road.

"Right were here on the south part of the tracks, there's a small town about 5 miles this way , we can send a group to see how crowded it is and then come back and get the others if it's ok?"

The group nodded in agreement. Carol stepped forward to look at the map and placed her finger and trailed it with her finger,

"There's another town about 10/15 miles away , it's small town but it's a gated community. It would be perfect as it's safe and you can see for miles from the balconies."

Everybody looked at Carol surprised. Rick looked at her and said,

"How do you know that?"

Carol shrugged and said,

"Its where I grew up, my Dads house is there, I know the code to get in and I'm sure the houses haven't been touched. There's stores near it so supplies are close"

The group smiled and everyone's agreed on it, everyone wondered off to start packing there supplies up that they had gathered so far.

"Hey how comes you never told me you grew up around here?" Daryl asked

"Never came up" she shrugged again.

"Was your dad still there?"

Carol shook her,

"No he died about 4 months before the turn, he left me the house. I never got to see much of him as Ed didn't let us, but when he would go out on one of his boys nights I would take Sophia there and see him. I didn't even tell Ed that my dad had died. I managed to go to his funeral that the Paster organised for us without Ed knowing. I was in the middle of arranging the house so I could leave Ed and me and Sophia would have a new start , somewhere Ed never even knew about but the Turn happened and well you know…"

Daryl smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute before Daryl realised what he was doing, he coughed and went to get his bike ready. He shook his head, he knew that his feeling for Carol were romantic but he pushed them to the back of his head for so long and he needed to focus on surviving and not romance.

The group were all loaded up which didn't take them long as they had few belongings since the prison attack. They fit as many as they could into the car as they could but One couldn't fit so Daryl said that Carol can jump on the back of his bike with him.

The journey took them about 45 minutes, they Rode up to a sign that said

'Welcome to WestFalls Town'

They came up to a large high white gate that had an empty toll box in front. Carol jumped off the bike and went up to the gate , she lifted the Keypad up on the gate and typed some numbers in and the gates slowly creaked open. Clear to the group that know one had been in for a long Time. She walked in and the car and bike followed her in. They parked and all got out

"Wow Carol you grew up here?" Glenn said his face much like the others – wowed.

Carol smiled and said,

"Yep born and raised"

"What house was yours?" Carl asked

Carol pointed the largest middle on and said,

"That one , there's even swimming pools in the back!"

She smiled as she saw the group started grinning. It had been along time since they had something to smile about.

"It looks clear. Do your think everyone Evacuated before? Your dad?"

"Yeah they must of, the folks round here had a lot of money they were all retired golf players or plastic surgeons so I'm sure they went to holiday homes or at least tried too. My dad passed a few months before, this was going to be mine and Sophia's house before the turn."

Maggie rubbed Carols arm sympathetically. Judith made a hungry whimper and everybody grabbed there bags,

"It's up to everyone what you want to do but dads house had 7 bedrooms so there's room for everyone and it would be safer and then we can see what the other houses have?"

Rick nodded and said,

"Yeah let's go to Carols House and get settled then we can make a plan to see what's in the other houses"

Everybody agreed , there were happy to finally be in a safe area again and they were thrilled that it was such a nice area to!

There was only 11 houses in the community but each one was huge and lavish! They walked up the drive to Carols and Carol placed her hand above the roof of the door and found the spare key. She opened the door and let Everyone in. Everyone gasped in amazement at the sight of her beautiful House. Once everyone was in Ricked placed his hands on her shoulders and said,

"Thank you! You saved us even though I threw you out and you have gave us all a safe and amazing place to stay! I am so sorry again"

Carol blinked back tears and said,

"It's ok honestly Rick , I would do anything for my family"

"So make your self at home, there is 7 bedrooms upstairs and 3 bathrooms, I'll go check the kitchen and see if I can get the generator working so we can have some electricity!"

The group squeezed in excitement,

"Carol is this you?" Carl's voice came from the end of the hallway, Carol walked up to see what he was looking at and her heart clenched at the picture he was looking at , it was Carol with much longer hair holding a new born baby Sophia. She looked so happy. She missed her baby girl so so much and she knew that there would be more pictures in the house that she would have to face. Daryl came up behind her and squeezed her hand, she smiled and cleared her throat,

"Right well I'll go check the kitchen, oh Rick the second room to the right was Sophia's room , your Welcome to use the stuff in there and you can take the Cot into what ever room you want to be in"

Rick opened his might not sure on what to say,

"Are you sure Carol? I mean we totally understand if there's things you don't want us to touch"

Carol shook her head trying to ignore the pain inside her chest,

"Nonsense, Jude needs it more"

Rick smiled Gratefully And Everybody went upstairs talking happily between them selves.

Carol smiled when she was alone in the hallway , she was Glad to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys walking dead mid ending broke me for life! Won't spoil it but I'm heart broken!

While everyone was upstairs unpacking , Carol was in the kitchen looking in the cupboard luckily enough her father had always prepared for emergency and kept cans and cans of food stocked. She smiled being in here, it brought back so many happy memories of her growing up here cooking in the kitchen with her momma and then watching Little Sophia run around playing with her fathers dog out on the patio. Carol walked to the door that was to the left of the kitchen, the Area they lived in was prone to earthquakes and powerful storms so her father had built a bunker down in the basement which was where the generator and more food should be. Carol opened the door and proceeded down the steps to turn the generator on , she flipped the switch and smiled when she heard the hum of electricity that she hadn't heard in years!

She heard everyone cheer when the lights came on through the house. She walked back up in to the kitchen and turned the water on hoping the hot water would come on as well. She was more than delighted when she felt warm water running through her fingers,

"We have hot water!" She yelled up excitedly and laughed when she heard Glenn run to the bathroom exclaiming,

"Dibs on the first shower!" And everyone groaning in response.

She laughed for the first time in ages , she felt a lot of pain being in this house with reminders of her father and daughter being gone but she knew she needed to finally feel some happiness as she could remember all the good times and finally see more pictures of her loved ones again while her Group who was her family now could enjoy being safe again and feeling luxuries again like hot water.

She heard everyone start to come down the stairs and she felt warmth in her heart at seeing them smile.

Everyone sat round the large kitchen island and Rick said,

"Carol, this is amazing , there are no words for this. We're safe and there's actual hot water!" He smiled.

"Yeah and electricity! I saw a TV in the living room and DVDs, do you think we can watch them please?" Carl said

"Guys do whatever you want , this is your home now"

She opened a Cupboard and rummaged through , she pulled out one of Sophia's old bottles and then found tubs of baby formula and dried milk and popped them into the table top,

"Rick there's plenty for Judith here, there's still lots of Pacifiers and Jars here as well, my father was a prepper and Sophia was a baby when he done all this so there is plenty of baby stuff!"

Rick smiled even more and gave her a hug, Carol laughed and said,

"I know what will make you all very happy!"

The group looked at each other excitedly as Carol walked to the backyard Patio Doors and all squealed at the sight of The large Outdoor Swimming pool.

"Oh my god Ahh I thought I would never swim again!" Maggie smiled happily.

Carol opened the door and said,

"There's swimming stuff in the out house and there's toddler swimming rings in there too, plus a water heater for when it's cold!"

Tyrese stood up and run and jumped into the pool while the group laughed. Sasha took her shoes off and said,

"What the hell" and jumped in . Maggie was next and then Abraham and Rosita , the others stayed out on the patio while dipping there feet in.

Carol sat down next to Daryl said,

"Eww I'm going to drag you into that shower soon!"

Daryl laughed and said,

"Nah you will miss my stink!"

They both laughed feeling the happiest they have been in a while.


End file.
